Triangle Foundation
Triangle Foundation is an American civil rights, advocacy and anti-violence organization serving Michigan's lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender (LGBT) community. Founded in 1991 to assist victims of anti-LGBT hate crimes , Triangle Foundation has grown to five programs, two offices and a staff of ten. In addition to victims services, the organization does lobbying on behalf of the LGBT community, has several programs for youth, facilitates public education on LGBT issues and produces the Michigan LGBT community's largest events including Motor City Pride . Triangle Foundation is currently under the leadership of Interim Executive Director Kate Runyon following the transition of founding Executive Director Jeffrey Montgomery to the role of Senior Strategist, a move which was announced in September of 2007 at the organization's annual dinner . Mission and Vision Statement Triangle Foundation's vision statement reads "We envision a GLBT community characterized by a strong commitment to universal civil rights; safe communities, workplaces, and schools; stable families; and self-reliant gay, lesbian, bisexual and transgender individuals." Victim Services Program Triangle Foundation's Victim Services Program documents and addresses the pervasive problem of violence committed against the actual or perceived LGBT and HIV-affected communities. Victim Services offers free and confidential support to victims of bias crimes, domestic violence, pick-up crimes, police misconduct, HIV-related violence, rape, and sexual assault. In addition, Triangle provides accompaniments and advocacy for clients with the police, the courts, medical, and social service agencies. The organization works to get legal services offered at a reduced fee for low-income clients and help clients tell their story in order to raise awareness about the incidents that occurred to them. Data collected through this program is published annually through the National Coalition of Anti-Violence Programs - which Triangle Foundation co-founded . Triangle Foundation’s Victim Services also works toward changing public attitudes that lead to violence against or within LGBT communities. They work with law enforcement and social service agencies to make sure they provide appropriate services for LGBT people. This work includes educating social service providers, law enforcement officials, and members of LGBT communities. Policy Program Triangle Foundation's policy program work entails identifying needs for the LGBT community and drafting, analyzing and working on legislation in Michigan. They also work to stop anti-LGBT legislation and similar measures from being introduced. In addition to working with government, this program advocates for and helps develop policies in the private sector. This work is informed by and designed to deal with challenges and discrimination in the private sector which the organization's victim services program encounters. Public Education Program Triangle Foundation provides a number of diversity trainings on LGBT issues. Representatives from the organization speaks to and trains community groups, government agencies, colleges and corporations. They also help people come out to their families, co-workers, and community members. This program also educates politicians, doctors, lawyers, teachers, social workers, law enforcement professionals and others to understand issues related to the LGBT community. Several staff members also maintain blogs to pass along news, commentary and educational information on the LGBT community . Community Building Program The Community Building Program works to raise community awareness and understanding by increasing the positive visibility of LGBT people throughout the state of Michigan. Through the people attending our events, this program attempts to instill a sense of activism and need for community involvement in all people by creating safe and fun events for the LGBT community. Through this program Triangle Foundation produces several events designed to provide a forum for the LGBT community to unite, celebrate, grow and increase activism. Motor City Pride An annual Pride street festival held in Ferndale, Michigan the first Sunday of every June to celebrate the LGBT community . It is the largest LGBT event held in Michigan . Michigan Lesbian & Gay ComedyFest ComedyFest is an annual comedy festival featuring national comedians held in Dearborn, Michigan for the LGBT community. Reel Pride Michigan Reel Pride Michigan is an annual weeklong film festival featuring films highlighting the lives of the LGBT community . Triangle Foundation Annual Dinner Event Triangle Foundation's Annual Dinner Event begins with a cocktail reception with a silent auction. The dinner features a keynote speaker and the presentation of five Catalyst Awards recognizing individuals and organizations for excellence in service to Michigan's LGBT community. The event is attended by several community leaders and elected officials . Youth Initiatives Program The Youth Initiatives Program was designed to respond to the growing needs of LGBT youth (ages 24 and under) in Michigan. By design, the project will focus on being proactive and improving the long-term outlook for LGBT youth instead of being reactive and only offering “band-aid” solutions. This program empowers youth to become more engaged in issues relevant to the LGBT community. At the same time, this program provides youth with an opportunity to bring their issues to the forefront and taking a lead role in addressing them. The goal of this program is providing the progressive movement with the next generation of experienced and energized leaders. Camping.OUT Camping.OUT is a summer camp for lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender and allied (LGBTA) youth, ages 13-17. The second annual camp is being held August 14-19, 2007 in Northern Michigan. It is designed to provide a safe space for LGBTA youth where they can create a community in which they can be themselves and develop their community leadership skills. Activities are offered by camp staff – who complete an intensive training prior to the start of camp – as well as LGBT community leaders from around the U.S. These activities range from the usual camp activities – kayaking, biking, swimming, hiking, arts and crafts, drama, etc. – to community leadership development activities – group discussions on political issues, leadership development sessions, media training, teambuilding exercises, etc. Campers individually pick which activities they participate in during the two program sessions that take place each day. They also have free time to develop their own discussions and have dialogue with one another, camp staff and outside presenters. The 2007 camp national supporters are the National Gay and Lesbian Task Force, the National Youth Advocacy Coalition, PFLAG, the National Center for Transgender Equality, BiNet USA and the Matthew Shepard Foundation. Michigan Consortium of Higher Education GLBT Centers The purpose of the consortium is to provide an organizational structure for communication and collaboration between the LGBT centers at Michigan's higher education institutions. The founding/current institutional members are Central Michigan University, Eastern Michigan University, Grand Valley State University, Michigan State University, Oakland University, University of Michigan - Ann Arbor, University of Michigan - Flint and Western Michigan University. Generation.OUT Scholarship Fund Makes attendance by young people to events such as Camping.OUT, the National Gay and Lesbian Task Force’s Creating Change Conference, Southeast Michigan Pride Banquet and Triangle Foundation’s Annual State Dinner possible. The concept is that at these events young people can develop their skills and network with fellow leaders. Bloggin.OUT Blog maintained by Triangle Foundation's Director of Youth Initiatives as a space to feature issues that pertain to LGBT youth. LGBT youth, particularly Triangle Foundation's Youth Committee, contribute to the project as guest authors. Campus.OUT A collection of resources for LGBT student leaders at Michigan colleges and universities regardless of their affiliation with any group, student organization or office/center. The first element of this - scheduled to be launched in September 2007 - will be an email listserv which will allow members to share information with each other and discuss any relevant topics. Future resources that are being developed include a guide for getting gender identity or expression added to nondiscrimination policies and a comprehensive resource binder for campus organizers. Schools.OUT Schools.OUT is essentially the K-12 equivalent of Campus.OUT. It is a collection of resources for LGBT student leaders in Michigan’s K-12 schools regardless of their affiliation with any group, student organization or office. The first element of this - scheduled to be launched in September 2007 - will be an email listserv which will allow members to share information with each other and discuss any relevant topics. Future resources that may be a part of this collection include a guide for advocating for LGBT inclusive policies and a comprehensive resource binder for student organizers. Generation.OUT Online This project has received funding from The HOPE Fund and is currently being developed. Generation.OUT Online will be an online community for Michigan’s LGBT youth. It will be a comprehensive resource site for LGBT youth in Michigan. The site will have information on issues important to LGBT youth – such as LGBT 101, HIV/AIDS, health, etc. It will also have a searchable database of LGBT friendly resources in Michigan – such as GSAs, youth-serving agencies, hotlines, etc. The types of resources that can be put online are essentially limitless and will be determined primarily based on input from youth. Individuals developing the site say it will likely expand to include LGBT youth friendly events, magazines, books, movies, etc. Visitors will have the opportunity to submit content of their own (submitting an event, adding a GSA, etc.) and all content will be approved before it is made available online. The subcommittee overseeing this project consists of youth and youth-serving professionals. References External links * Triangle Foundation website * Tending to the Transition - Interim Executive Director's blog * Blog O' Queer - Director of Policy's blog * The BiWonkette - Director of Communication's blog * Mostly Sunny with a Chance of Gay - West Michigan Field Organizer's blog * Bloggin.OUT * Motor City Pride * Lesbian and Gay ComedyFest * Reel Pride Michigan * Camping.OUT Category:Rights organizations Category:Political advocacy groups in the United States Category:Michigan